A Fox's New Job
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Scrooge was feeling overwhelmed having to deal with his nephews, so he came with the idea of calling his ward, Naruto for a helping hand, since Scrooge was friends with Naruto's parents before their accident, but can he handle his ward's hot-blooded, Latino girlfriend as well, or will the 2 butt heads with each other, just like Naruto's mother. Up For Adoption.


**I thought of giving this idea ago, since it would give another version of this crossover, I just hope everyone enjoys it, and if anyone is interested in adopting it, please let me know.**

 **A Fox's New Job**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **Duckburg City**

 **McDuck Mannor**

Scrooge McDuck was one of the wealthiest in all of Duckburg, not only that but he was also an adventurer, he enjoys the excitement of such things, but lately he's been having a bit of trouble, Donald Duck and his nephews became residents at his place, now Donald, he could handle, but the 3 young boys got into all kinds of mischief.

 **CRRRAAASSSHHH!**

Hearing the latest noise made his back stiffen and eyes widen, "(sigh,) Those boys, can't they go for 5 minutes without breaking anything, I get enough of that from Launchpad." Rubbing his brow and temples.

Suddenly he was hit with an idea, "That's it, I know the perfect person for the job, Mrs Beakley!" The call gained the attention of not just the nanny, but of the 3 boys, as well as Wendy, Mrs Beakley's niece, who was just as hyper as the boys, "Yes Mr McDuck?"

With a determined look he ordered, "Get me a Satellite Phone, I need to make a long distance call to an old friend."

Quickly handing him the phone, she makes her way to do her job, though the children were curious, with the red wearing duck, Huey asking the question, "Who are you calling Uncle Scrooge?" With the green wearing duck, Louie asking, "Yeah, and why do you need a Satellite Phone to call them?"

Their Uncle was quick to reply, "Never you mind who I'm calling, just know that at the moment the person I'm calling is on an adventure that has no regular phone available at the time." With that he quickly ushered the kids out and went back to his chair, dialling the one he needed.

 **Caribbean** **Sea** (A.N. Not sure where in Uncharted it was.)

 **Far Off The Coast**

A boat was anchored in the middle of the ocean, on the boat was a "fresh" from the seas coffin, a female Latino voice was heard, "You are so lucky I got you permits for this." This person was a Vixen, a female fox with orange fur, brown eyes and blue wavy hair, at the moment she's wearing a scuba-suit with her tail sticking out of it, the suit showing her curves, around her neck was a collar with a badge hanging from it, showing that she works for INTERPOL.

A male voice was heard, slightly out of breath, "Hah, oh come on, I said I'd take you out for a meal after this didn't I." This person was a male fox with a slight darker orange fur, with bright blue eyes and red spiky hair, he was also wearing a scuba-suit with his own tail sticking out, with the suit showing his athletic and strong body, showing he was built for speed and strength.

Grabbing a crowbar, the red-head started prying off the lid, though the vixen was slightly put off, "Are you sure you want to be defiling your ancestor's remains like that, Naruto?" She couldn't help but feel nervous about such a thing.

The now named Naruto merely continued with his quest of opening it, with a smile, he replied, "You make it sound so dirty like that, Carmelita, (chuckle)" Moving to the front of the now named Carmelita, with his back to her he missed the eye-roll she gave him, "Besides, I thought you didn't believe me?" Giving the Latino a cocky smirk.

Causing the vixen huff and look away, he always knew how to push her buttons, "Didn't you say your ancestor never had children?" wanting to try and one-up him.

Naruto was still opening the coffin, "Yeah, in his hometown with his wife, he didn't have kids," Grunting to get the sides up, "But I never said anything about the women of the places he's been to." Causing Carmelita to blush slightly at the implication.

Now finished with the task of loosening the lid, Naruto finishes, "For example, you can't defile an empty coffin." With that said, Naruto lifted the lid off, with it falling clear.

Carmelita Fox was shocked, "Quae est infernum?!" With her slipping into her native language.

With Naruto smiling at her shock, he starts looking around in the empty coffin, finding a slightly rusted box box, opening it, he found a small worned leather bound book, opening it and seeing all the yellow pages, showing it was old, Naruto started laughing, "Ha hah! You devil!" With a big smile on his vulpine face.

Carmelita, couldn't believe it, after all this time, Naruto was right, she wasn't sure about his ancestor having "fun" on his explorations, but no-one really knows what their ancestors did 200 years or so ago, but after so long of Naruto helping her with him studying ancient/lost languages and history, thanks to being Scrooge McDuck's ward after his parents passing, INTERPOL thought it would be a good idea to help Naruto out by giving him permits for this excavation.

Since Carmelita got to know Naruto after a couple sites, she became interested in him, granted they got in a few scraps here and their, a few hired help setting off booby-traps, but with Naruto's help, they got past them, afterwards they went on a few dates, Naruto explained about his possible ancestor and how he wants to get permission to find the coffin, she agreed to help him, after they finished with the whole business side of things, they started enjoying they date, chatting, joking, having fun that couples would have, that night they consummated their relationship to the next level, with both waking up in the same bed the next day.

Carmelita smiled at Naruto, "Now we can begin searching for more answers about your ancestor."

Naruto, though reluctant, knew how strong and stubborn his girlfriend was, decided it best to bring her anyway, but that's what he loved about her, standing up, he replied, "Yeah, lets get out of-"

Suddenly, off in the distance, Naruto noticed a group of speedboats were heading their way, grabbing a pair of binoculars, Naruto saw who they were, quickly rushing to a sealed case, Naruto called out, "Carmelita, quick, we have a group of pirates heading our way!" Opening the case, Naruto pulls out a pair of Shock Pistols, passing one to Carmelita.

Carmelita, getting ready for a shoot out, quickly finds cover, she then yells out to Naruto, "Shouldn't we call for the coast guard to get here or something!?" Taking aim and shooting a boat, trying to use her to take it out.

Naruto, using his own to do the same replied, "Even if we did, they wouldn't get here in time, the best thing to do would be to take them out before they get here!" Since their Shock Pistols were capable of shutting down or exploding machines, speed boats wouldn't be a problem.

Suddenly, they both start hearing a loud tune playing, Naruto looks down at his hip and see's his satellite phone ringing, taking the phone, he looks towards Carmelita, they both end up shrugging, Naruto answers the call, while taking aim at a boat and fires a shot, he didn't have to worry about the shorting out the phone.

But he answers all the same, "Hello, ( **BBOOOOOMBB!** ) can I ask, ( **BANG!, BANG!** ) who this is please?!" Dodging a someone who managed to get on the boat, Naruto used the pirate's momentum and kick his butt off the boat, literally, taking aim at a pirate behind Carmelita, Naruto shocks him, giving the vixen time to kick him off as well.

All the while, listening to whoever was talking, "Wait, you need a favour from me, a, hang on a moment," In the background, you can hear punching a kicking, along with a high-pitched scream following, "CARMELITA, DID YA HAVE TA HIT THEY GUY THERE!?"

Making the person on the phone thinking, ' _I don't even want to know._ ' You can even picture their deadpan stare.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

After a few minutes, Naruto and Carmelita had rounded up the pirates, with ropes wrapped around them, though one of them had an ice-pack between his legs, something Naruto gave him, since he felt sorry for the guy.

Straightening and cleaning the dust off of themselves, Naruto grabbed the phone from his hip again, letting Carmelita keep an eye on the pirates, causing them to be afraid of the vixen.

Clearing his throat, Naruto began, "Hello, are you still their... Really, I just found my ancestor's coffin I... Yeah, I understand, but... Wait a minute, I thought I already paid you back for that... OH COME ON!... Alright, alright, let me talk with Carmelita about it... Yes~ we are still dating... Yes, but her strong-headed, stubbornness is what I love about her..." That part caused a twitch of Carmelita's eye, along with a growl that made the pirates shiver in terror. "Alright, we'll see, it's not a definite answer, but we'll get in touch with you about it when we reach land." Hanging up before the person could talk anymore.

He sighs and puts the Phone on his hip again, looking up, he see's a frowning Carmelita, telling him the hot Latino vixen heard his side of the call, deciding to get it over with, he tells her, "Scrooge needs a favour."

As soon as Carmelita heard that, she began cursing in her native tongue, scaring the pirates even more, causing a few of them to faint from fear.

Naruto just has a deadpan relaxed look, since he introduced Carmelita to Scrooge a while back, but the 2 of them butted heads most of the time, mostly because of their stubbornness they both equally had.

Giving Carmelita 10 minutes to simmer down, along with making sure she doesn't take her anger out on the pirates, since they suffered enough at their hands, the fox man sighed, "Well, let's take these guys to the proper authority," A few of them quietly saying, 'thank god' in Caribbean, not that he'll tell his girlfriend, "Then we'll talk about possibly helping Scrooge and getting the duck to help us with my ancestor."

Causing the vixen to growl in frustration, ' _It's gonna be a long trip._ '

 **The End.**

 **And there you have it, my take on how I think a Naruto/Ducktales 2017 Crossover might start out, I can also see Carmelita butting heads with Scrooge since they can both be stubborn.**

 **Also I can see Naruto loving Carmelita for her strong and stubborn personality, for obvious reasons, like father, like son.**

 **I didn't say who Naruto's ancestor was because I wanted to leave it to whoever adopts.**

 **As for the translation of what Carmelita said when the coffin was opened is "What the hell!?"**

 **If anyone is interested in adopting this idea, please inform me.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Ducktales.** (Or Uncharted.)


End file.
